


“‘I Love Dark’ my ass, Changbin-hyung”

by aye_its_alaina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Hugs are awesome, M/M, binlix, changlix, cuddles are cool, i just wanna see them hug and cuddle, kpop, like Changbin is soft for Felix and only Felix, really gay, stray kids - Freeform, they haven’t even debuted and I’m in too deep, theyre always near each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: Changbin was calmly working on lyrics as usual when Felix finally arrived home from his own dance practice.





	“‘I Love Dark’ my ass, Changbin-hyung”

“Binnie-hyung, you should rest for a bit,” Felix says, his deep voice penetrating through the silence as he walks through the living room to the kitchen. Changbin looks at the time and realizes that he’s been working since Felix left for practice. That was at 5 am and now it is 12 in the afternoon. He saves his works and shuts off the computer, wondering if he should just take a nap with Gyu or something. 

Felix walks back in with a glass of water and hands it to the elder. Changbin takes it and gives a noise that can be interpreted as a thank you. As Changbin sips at the water, he raises an eye brow at Felix. The hyper boy is bringing a blanket and a pillow over to the couch and oh god, he’s going to lay next to Changbin. 

Changbin honestly doesn’t really care as long as Felix isn’t distracting. In fact, this is the first time in a while that the younger is being relatively calm. Felix put the pillow next to Changbin’s legs and covers himself with a light blue blanket to shield himself from the cold. Changbin goes back to work for a few more minutes until he realizes that he can no longer focus. 

Although a bit ticked off, Changbin comes to terms that he did do quite a bit of work to today so he saves whatever he did in the past few minutes and shuts off the computer again. He stretches to lay it on the coffee table next to the couch and he feels Felix beginning to move, and now that the elder isn’t preoccupied from thinking about music, he feels the couch slightly shaking from Felix’s shivering. 

“Felix, are you okay?” Changbin asks like the good hyung he is. Felix just lets a quiet yes escape his lips before curling back up in a ball. Changbin immediately stands up and heads to the kitchen before the younger can hold him back. So instead, Felix just opts to take up the entire couch. 

Luckily for Felix, his hyung comes back with two mugs of tea and is telling him to sit up before he burns himself. Felix does as told and is pleasantly surprised when Changbin sits next to him and throws an arm around his shoulder. The younger leans his head on the other, enjoying the fact that he, himself, is taller. Changbin just cuddles up to Felix after turning on the tv to some random variety show. 

Little chuckles fill the room as they sit on the couch together. The mugs are now on the coffee table and very empty as they sit with arms wrapped around each other. To them, it feels very natural and comfortable, almost as if they were made to be together. The blanket is completely covering their laps and Changbin is so close that he is almost on Felix’s lap. 

However, this didn’t mean that Changbin was the submissive one. He’s far from that term. It’s just that Felix’s presence allowed him to relax and just stay in the moment than worry about their future. It’s nice to have such a soothing presence in the dorm who can give massages, cuddle you to sleep, or just whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Changbin truly appreciates the younger and no one else seems to realize that. So when Felix withdrew his arms from around Changbin, the elder immediately laid back onto the couch and allowed the younger to cuddle his chest. 

Felix really loves his hyung. He sees Changbin as strong, smart, and a great role model. He thinks the same about Chan but for some reason, Changbin is just different to him. Felix loves all of his members and is still sad that his Minho-hyung was eliminated but his love for them didn’t feel the same as his love for his Changbin-hyung. No one can smile at him like Changbin does, or look at him like Changbin does, or cuddle him like Changbin does, or even make him feel as intensely as Changbin does. The young Australian didn’t know what that meant yet, but he does know that the elder holds a special place in his heart. He does know that he wants to be with the elder no matter what. 

Neither of them knew what exactly their relationship status was, they cuddled and gave each other pecks on the cheeks but they never discussed it out loud. Only shy glances and beaming smiles being the main communication of feelings. 

By now, the tv was turned down low, onto some music broadcasting show that they really couldn’t care less about at the moment. Felix was breathing calmly, eyes closed as his head laid on Changbin’s chest. And Changbin was petting Felix’s Head, weaving his fingers through the soft locks as he just laid there and spaced out. 

Both of them started slipping into the dream world. The curtains were already closed and it gave the room a darker atmosphere. One that both boys were comfortable in. And with how they are snuggled up on the couch, as comfortable as they can be and no longer freezing due to the winter temperature, their eyes gradually closed and they slipped into a dream state. One where they were together, in a way that would be very controversial no matter how innocent it was. Even if they only dreamt about holding hands in public. 

With each minute passing by, the two of them laying with each other, barely conscious, and just enjoying each other’s presence. Then, they heard the door knob being jostled around. The two teens groaned at the thought of having to separate but neither make any attempt to move away from each other. If anything, the black-haired boy seems to have wrapped his arms tighter around the younger. The telltale sign of teenage and young adult males laughing meant that their members are finally home and when Changbin checked the time on his phone, it’s around 5 pm. Felix and him have been cuddling for 5 hours. 

Before the other boys entered the room, Felix leaned up to Changbin’s ear and whispered, “Just pretend that you’re asleep and they’ll leave us alone for now.” And pretend to sleep is what they did. Felix could hear how loud Changbin’s heart pounded every time he laid his head on his chest, he could feel his hyung stiffen whenever he shifts to proper lay on top of him, he could tell that neither of them wanted to leave this position if Changbin’s hands tightening around his waist was a sign of it. 

When the other members finally entered the living room, they were pleasantly surprised by seeing the “I Love Dark” hyung and the literal embodiment of sunshine cuddling together on the couch. 

“‘I love dark’ my ass Changbin-hyung, how can you say that when the actual Sun is on you?” Jisung said jokingly, his arm wrapped around Chan who was taking photos on his phone, quietly saying that he’ll send the picture to all of them. 

“Ok, I’m starting to feel weird staring at two sleeping people, lets get dinner prepared,” said Woojin, who’s probably just trying to get everyone away from the couple on the couch before they wake up and most likely murder them *cough* Changbin *cough*. The other boys chuckled, barely lowering their sound level as they try to sneak past the “sleeping” couple. 

Changbin heard the others shuffle out of the room and slowly opened his eyes. Once both of his eyes were fully opened, he was startled to find find Felix’s face hovering over his own; oh-so very close but not close enough. Changbin’s hands were lightly gripping onto Felix’s waist, ready to pull him down in case he gets impatient. The young Australian’s hands started to caress his face, mapping out the geography of his face, very slowly making their trek over his lips. Changbin felt slight shivers go down his spine as he gazed at Felix’s concentrated, albeit blushing, expression. A slight smirk crossed his lips as he realized that Felix was still staring at his lips, the elder sneaked one of his hands up to Felix’s neck and gently pulled his face down to his. Their lips met and they smiled into the kiss. The two of them couldn’t stop smiling and their kisses were a bit awkward but they wouldn’t stop smiling for a second. 

Woojin and Chan stepped into the room to get them to the dinner table but the couple didn’t notice their presence. The eldest and second eldest left the room, happy for the two on the couch. Unfortunately, the two of them didn’t realize that their footsteps were a bit loud. 

As soon as Felix heard the thuds of feet in the same room, he hid his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck, hiding his embarrassment of being caught. Changbin was glaring at the two in annoyance, his hand swiftly combing through Felix’s hair once again. 

“We just came in to say that dinner is ready. Calm down, mate,” Chan reasoned, visibly uncomfortable with how Changbin was glaring at him. Fortunately for him, Changbin’s glare softened and he slowly sat up with Felix following along, still straddling his lap. Chan and Woojin left after getting a few more pictures *they’re legit parents istg*. 

“Love, get up, don’t you want to go eat?” Changbin asks the younger who still has his face buried in his neck. Changbin’s arms wrap around the boy’s lithe torso and soothingly rub his back. The younger made eye contact with him and they both held that stare for a few seconds before breaking it off with some light hearted laughter. The two of them finally stood up and stretched before folding the blanket and heading to the dinner table where the rest of their members teased them. Probably about how Changbin was the emo kid and Felix was the sunshine boy. Or how Felix and Changbin were literally so obvious that even the producers and fans pointed it out. Or how Changbin is nice to very few people. Or how Felix could’ve asked Chan for help but would rather actively seek Changbin’s help. And the list could go on. (Or so Hyunjin and Jisung said before running from a very angry “emo” boy with a sunshine child laughing his ass off at the scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Who do y’all think is the dominant one? I feel like it’s Changbin...


End file.
